They Can Wait
by Agent Mila Stark
Summary: Kogan Drabble. 'Nuff Said. Logan disappoints Kendall after Logan decides to go to a medical fair rather than leaving alone with Kendall for his birthday.


**A/N: Another Kogan drabble. Hate on me, if you like. But I just ship them so hard omg. So basically, Logan once again got Kendall disappointed and this is how they made up. **

* * *

"Kendall, don't touch that." Logan slaps his boyfriend's hand, who happens to be intentionally poking his project for this huge medical fair which just so happens to fall on Kendall's birthday.

The blondie rolls his eyes and jumps off the brunette's study desk and lies down on the unmade bed. "Logan, are you seriously gonna push through with this fair?" He asks, pouting. "I mean, I'm turning 22!"

He's been planning his 22nd birthday for months now, and he has been really planning to go travel alone with Logan. Their flight for France is on November 2, 3pm. 3pm is right when the fair ends. But still, Logan didn't want to miss the awarding, the after party, and the opportunities for him to actually meet someone who could help him for medical school. He's always wanted to be a doctor, and Logan thought this might be the only chance for him to reach his dream.

Logan stands up from his chair and walks towards Kendall. "Really sorry, Kindle." He mutters, running his hands through his boyfriend's golden hair. He sits beside Kendall; they're both on the edge of the bed they share in at night, where their most intimate moments happen. "But if I plan on going to Medical school after graduation, I need to make more connections."

Kendall faces Logan and slouches, "But… what about France? My birthday? " He pauses for a while, looking down in disappointment. "…My plan." Logan bites his lip in guilt and sighs. He launches to Kendall and pats him on the back. "Sorry, babe. But I just seriously need this. You may be going into this rocker kind of thing business, but _I _want to stay focused on my dreams of being a successful doctor. Besides, Doctor…"

The tall one then sighs and cuts him off with a distorted tone, "Doctor Hollywood said I'd be _puuuurfect _as a doctor." He shrugs Logan away and stands up before him. "I get it Logan, you simply don't care about me. All you care about is what other people think of you and your dreams of becoming a doctor. Whatever. I was about to give you this anyway." He throws away a black box at Logan. "It doesn't mean anything anymore. Give it to your future nurse assistant."

The brunette scrunches his eyebrows as he examines the black box. Kendall and his name slowly lettered upon the box. He opens it carefully only to reveal a ring, he holds it up to the air and sees Kendall's name engraved at the back of it. A tear slowly falls from his eye. He realized only know that his boyfriend's been planning to get married with him. He feels like a jerk after this. He then runs to Kendall, lounged in their couch. He taps his shoulder gently. "Kendall?"

"What?" Kendall asks, trying to cover his face which is all red now. Logan drags his heartbroken roommate up to face him and places his hands on his shoulders. "Were you waiting for this?" He asks as he then cups Kendall's cheeks and kisses him softly. Kendall was shocked at this of course, but he was glad Logan chose him.

"What about your medical fair? Your future? Your dream?" Kendall asks, still unsure of what he really wants. His boyfriend? Or what's _best _for his boyfriend?

"Kendall." Logan intertwines his hands to Kendall's and squeezes them tight. "That medical fair is just plain lame. _You _are my future. And most importantly, _you _are my dream. Besides, my doctor dream can wait. Marrying you?" Logan inserts the ring to Kendall's finger as his boyfriend suddenly gets to tears. "That can _never _wait."

Logan holds his fiance's hand, leading him out their apartment's door. "Let's go for dinner?" Kendall smiles at this and replies softly, "I'd love to." He leans on his boyfriend's shoulder as Logan smiles at the thought of their marriage. Something they both have always wanted.


End file.
